The instant invention relates generally to tanning beds and more particularly to tanning beds which can be assembled from modular components without the need for special tools.
Commercial tanning beds are presently somewhat cumbersome structures both because of their bulk and weight and because of the traditional manufacturing techniques utilized in fabrication. Most structures are xe2x80x9cclam shellxe2x80x9d in configuration having a substantial base upon which a person seeking a tan is to lie and a counter-balanced cover moves from an open to a closed position directly overlying the person on the bed so that both sides of a person can be tanned simultaneously.
When conventional prior art beds have to be installed in a new location, they usually require special handling by trained personnel due to their cumbersome and bulky nature and because any on-site installation usually entails manipulative techniques outside the skill level of a typical prospective tanning bed owner or the owner""s employees.
For example, the ballast which provides resistance that stabilizes the current in the circuit for the tanning ultraviolet lamps have been hard wired. Therefore wiring is a time consuming, tedious project requiring factory installation because it is outside the purview of all people except an experienced installer.
In addition, the structure of the tanning bed itself has historically been shipped as a monolith because the counter-balancing of the overlying tanning cover requires winches or springs which are not easy to set up outside of the manufacturing environment. Thus, the base portion and the cover itself normally travels as an integrated unit which makes shipping and deployment at the ultimate site difficult.
The prior art listed on Form PTO 1449 appended hereto reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledge duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and particularly claimed.
The instant invention addresses the foregoing problems by the provision of a tanning bed structure formed from a plurality of modules which collectively define discrete components of the tanning bed. These modules are readily interconnected without the need for specialized tools. Because they have been partitioned into easy to handle sizes, they can be more readily shipped to remote sites and then assembled for utilization.
The instant invention also provides these modules with a variety of knock-down coupling instrumentalities for assembling the components into an operational tanning bed. By making the interconnectablity of the relatively small number of components easy to perform, a tanning bed can be assembled or repaired in a short amount of time. Similarly, should the tanning bed need to be moved to another site, this too can be performed with a minimal skill level and relatively quickly.
The structure according to the instant invention also lends itself to rapid and facile maintenance. Because the ultraviolet tubes which provide the tanning require periodic replacement, it is desirable that access to the tubes can be afforded with minimal down time and simplicity so that relatively unskilled people can provide the maintenance to keep the beds operational. Access to the bulbs and their associated ballast is readily provided to achieve these aims. As a consequence of all these features, the instant invention addresses a long felt yet heretofore unsatisfied need in the industry.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a new and novel tanning bed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which is modular in nature, formed from a plurality of components which lend themselves to ready assembly by means of a knock-down coupling regime.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above which is extremely easy to install, lends itself to ready shipment and can be maintained by relatively unskilled personnel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above lends itself to the economies of scale of mass production and is extremely safe to use.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tanning bed wherein a plurality of modules collectively define components of said tanning bed and includes a knock-down coupling means for assembling said components into an operational tanning bed.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.